As cellular phone usage becomes increasingly prevalent, cellular networks are supporting increasing amounts of voice and data transmissions between users. In some instances, mobile nodes (e.g. cellular phones) having a cellular connection may be in close proximity to each other while communicating with each other, but may be unaware of their proximity. In these instances, it may be more efficient from a network standpoint to have the mobile nodes communicate directly with each other instead of communicating via one or more remote cellular base stations.
Also, in some instances a mobile node may have information relevant to a particular location that is of interest to other mobile nodes that are located within a certain range of that location. However, because the mobile nodes are unaware of each other's locations, this relevant information may never reach those interested mobile nodes. Thus, data transmissions between mobile nodes have been limited to a “talking to” category in which devices are simply aware of their communication destination but not their surroundings, as opposed to a “talking about” category in which devices are able to share location-dependent information in a localized manner.